Redbird, Fallen
by JJBluebell
Summary: Valentine raised her in the same way he had the two boys, mercilessly. the centre piece of Valentine's experiment. She was brought to live and train beside Jonathan, but why? What is Valentine's true agenda? Will any of his children survive it... Will they even want to?
1. chapter one

Blood.

Sticky and red; it's everything.

Life…

Death…

Everything in between courses through our veins.

That was how he remembered her, sticky and red but it was so very far from his first memory of her.

Jonathan had been sat in the study of the small cottage, waiting patiently for his father to return from tending to 'the others' as the young boy had come to call them.

The other Jonathan, his mirror in all but blood, and then there was the girl, the center piece of his father's experiment.

About her he knew little, her mother's name was Florence Hallow, her name had the word 'willing' marked on the page Jonathan had read, and beneath that was a question mark where her father's name was surely meant to be written. Besides that, his father never kept much information loose about the girl, but she existed, that was enough to annoy him.

Valentine had returned to the cabin as the sun began to fall and pull all the colors from the sky, Jonathan all but rushed to the door, falling short only as his eyes fell on an unfamiliar creature in his father's arms, a small ivory skinned girl with chocolate curls in a white, doll like dress, her eyes so big and bright and blue, they at once made him want to peel them from the sockets like an onion, layer by layer.

"Jonathan." Valentine smiled at the seven-year-old boy who just stood there, watching him. He set the tiny child before his son like you would place rabbit near a dog; curiously "I'd like you to meet your sister, Scarlett."

"Scarlett, this is your brother, Jonathan." Valentine took a step back, watching them both intently.

Jonathan sneered at the small girl, anger and jealousy bubbling to the surface, had his father brought her here to gloat about how she had succeeded at something where he had failed, to simply flaunt his affection for a child was not even his own; His eyes darkening to a harsh black.

All the while a smile curled at the corners of Scarlett's rosy lips, her head tilting slightly to the side as her small hand came to graze lightly over Jonathan's ebony gaze, soft fingers brushing against the arch of his brow as a simple, innocent word left the five-year-olds lips "pretty…"

The days passed and still, she remained at the cabin, continuing to annoy Jonathan because apparently, that was her goal in life.

The first day he'd woken up before the sun, the first sight that met him was bright blue doe like eyes watching him sleep. Scarlett's neck was now sporting a necklace of bruises from his reflex action.

Valentine had locked her in her room the coming night.

The second day Scarlett had broken two of Jonathan's beakers from his chemistry set. The sound of her screaming echoed through the cabin in the early hours, her hair had been twisted into tiny braids and tied to the headboard.

Valentine had treated Jonathan to three cracked ribs as Scarlett ate pancakes that morning.

The third day Scarlett had talked and talked, about how she'd learned thing Jonathan had known for years, asked how he did things, how did he throw his first punch? Did it hurt when their father beat him? Did he cry?

He'd almost struck her, only for his father to grip his wrist midair; Scarlett giggled.

It was the fourth day and Valentine had taken the two children outside to train "Jonathan, mind your foot work."

He almost kicked the boy's feet out from under him to correct his stance, then turned and knelt beside Scarlett "Now, Scarlett I want you to show your brother what we learned last week, can you do that for me?"

The alien gentleness in his father's voice made Jonathan squirm as the girl smiled, nodding eagerly "Yes Daddy."

Scarlett glanced down to her feet, making sure they were right before Jonathan took a step forward, only for her to punch him in the jaw, making the boy stumble back "wait, you never said we'd started."

"I shouldn't have to; do you think our enemies will warn you before an attack? No, always be prepared Jonathan, always be ready… Again."

The fair haired boy glared at Scarlett, waiting with her seemingly frail fists held up high… he hated her.

Jonathan took his stance and punched the child hard in the stomach with all the power his small frame possessed, sending her flying a few feet back, Valentine stood, waiting… after a moment the brown haired girl rushed back, jumping high and tackling Jonathan to the ground, pinning the boy until his fist smashed into her jaw, throwing her off him in the same punch.

Jonathan came to his feet to see Scarlett smiling, blood painting her pearly whites and making her seem almost forsaken "You left his arms loose, you should know better Scarlett. Again."

The fight continued until both children were almost spent, and the evening sky had begun to blend into a wash of colors. After they had cleaned up, their wounds treated, bloody clothes burned, Valentine had allowed them some time to work on their studies, Jonathan was sat in a large antique leather chair with an old text on angelic law, memorizing every word as Scarlett was huddled with a fluffy blanket on the hard oak floor, her back facing the unlit fire, mouthing the words she was trying so hard to read, but Jonathan didn't recognize the cover of the book "do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Scarlett never pulled her baby blues from the page.

"Mumble, it's annoying!"

"Sorry, I'm still learning." She said it so innocently like she actually meant it. My god, he wanted nothing more than to slit the stupid brat's throat "Clearly, what are you even reading?"

"Charlotte's Web."

He didn't know it, hadn't been one of his father's he was sure "where did you get it?"

"A girl where I used to live. But daddy said I could keep it if I wasn't naughty anymore." Her eyes never left the book as she turned the page, thankfully understanding the next few words enough to not have to mumble them.

"Naughty?" the word struck a chord with Jonathan, ever since Scarlett had arrived she'd been nothing but perfect, the dutiful daughter, even now as she sat with her small body littered sore and bruised.

For the first time she looked up from the pages of her book, the blank stare she offered only making her seem like more of a porcelain doll "She was mean, called me names, so I was mean back… Daddy didn't like that."

That sparked his interest, putting the book aside for just a moment "what did you do to her?"

A dark smile that had no place on such a sweet, innocent face flickered into life as her bright blue eyes sparkled with a new sort of shine "not telling."

"Why not?"

"What do I get, if I tell?" Scarlett set aside her book and strolled over to Jonathan gleefully "Your tongue still in your head."

He watched the girl, her smug presence angering him more by the minute. Scarlett laughed with a shake of her head, making her chestnut curls bounce over so slightly "don't be silly, how about I tell you about Lucy if you give me a cuddle?"

"What?" her request was random and foreign to the boy, what exactly had Valentine be teaching the inane child.

"A cuddle; you know, a hug?"

"I know what a cuddle is. Why do you want one?"

Scarlett couldn't have seemed more innocent if she tried; big doe eyes and a small pout as she ground her toe into the rug with a light shrug "I just do. Please, Jonny, I promise it's a good story."

Jonathan sighed heavily with a roll of his opal green orbs and spoke through gritted teeth "fine and don't call me that."

He slid off the chair and stood before the small brunette, he watched her wearily, waiting for her to do… something. That is until his impatience wore out "well, let's get this over with!"

Scarlett took a small step forward, her skinny arms snaked around Jonathan's waist, while his remained still at his side.

It felt strange, he was still sore from the sparring earlier, but her touch was warm, soft… Scarlett nuzzled lightly into his chest, it was hard and bony, but warm as she squeezed him just a little "you have to cuddle me back!"

Jonathan's arms rose hesitantly before they closed around Scarlett. One hand found its way into her silky curls, the other resting between her shoulder blades. A warm feeling began to swell in Jonathan's chest, it was strange, it reminded him of that sensation he'd have on the few occasions his father would show him praise.

He wanted to sink into that feeling, be swallowed whole by it.

Then Scarlett pulled away, taking that feeling with her; leaving him cold and empty once more.

"Dinner is served…" Valentine spoke from the arch of the kitchen, watching his children as he dried his hands.

Scarlett headed for the kitchen but was pulled back slightly at Jonathan's deceivingly strong grip on her upper arm "You promised to tell me."

Scarlett rolled her eyes slightly before standing on the tips of her toes to whisper in her brother's ear "I left the head of her cat on her doorstep… and fed the rest to her dogs."

Jonathan couldn't fight back the smirk as Scarlett giggled with a bite of her thumb and skipping into the kitchen.

"Jonathan, what was all that about?" Valentine stood between his son and the kitchen, hands on hips as the fair haired boy did the something new for the first time in his young life; he lied to the man that had raised him "Nothing father."

On the sixth day, Valentine took his leave of the two children, it wasn't unexpected, in fact, the only reason he had stayed so long was to ensure Scarlett was settled in.

Jonathan stood on the front porch with Henry, a caramel skinned, standoffish man with black hair and jade tinted brown eyes. Henry would look after Jonathan during the times his father abandoned him for his non-children, he was trusted…

Jonathan suspected it was because the man had no tongue. He often wondered if his father had cut it out to ensure secrecy, or had Henry done it himself to prove loyalty.

Scarlett emerged from the cottage in one of her many bright pretty little dresses; her blue eyes scanned the three figures that turned to her "Scarlett…"

Valentine didn't have a chance to bid his adoptive child farewell as she strolled off, her face stone, perfectly porcelain once more as she wondering into the pasture.

Valentine watched her as he took a knee to meet his son's eye level, resting a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder "Jonathan, do you know why I brought Scarlett here?"

"She misbehaved" it was a simple answer, void of detail but still…

Valentine shook his head lightly, cold eyes warming in one of those rear moments as he caught his son's gaze fervidly "your sister has passion, unfortunately too much it would seem. She's driven by her emotions, and you my boy will teach her to control them. Protect her from herself. Can you do this?"

"I will father, I promise."

There it was, that proud smile that created such a fleeting feeling of joy. Still, Jonathan savored it, savored them all.

His father left without another word; left to tend to the other boy…

Jonathan headed out into the fields; it was far too easy to spot the dark curls and pink lace amongst the vibrant summer greenery.

"You didn't say goodbye."

"He'll come back, always does." Scarlett was absently picking at shards of grass.

Jonathan stood beside her; they could hear the rustle of the summer air against the trees and could slightly taste the sweet saltiness of Lake Lyn just beyond the woods, it was so quiet.

It wasn't gauche though, no, in fact, it was almost comforting… Jonathan had never felt actual comfort with another living creature, doubted he ever would, his father made him tense, always on his toes, his minions made him feel watched and weary.

He wasn't sure how Scarlett made him feel; jealous, annoyed, angry, confused.

He glanced down at the girl, so small and frail in appearance, like the perfect doll. Then he noticed the rise of her dress, the harsh red marks from where her fingernails had bit into the tender flesh.

Ice blue eyes met opal green orbs; Jonathan tilted his head ever so slightly in question; why had she done it? Did she need to be punished and father had failed to do so, that seemed unlikely, perhaps it was for the look of it, the bright rosy red against milky flesh was quite pretty.

Scarlett liked pretty things.

It was then they heard it, a low mewing coming from the edge of the wood, hidden by the long grass that boarded it.

Scarlett stood and took a step towards the sound "No, we're not supposed to go near the woods."

"Do you do everything you're told? Come on Jonny, I want to see." Her small hand grabbed his and if he'd wanted he could have very easily tugged her kicking and screaming back to the cabin, but he didn't.

Her words made his back ache from the still healing marks of his father's lesson, not two weeks prior; the perils of obedience.

So with that in mind, he followed her.

Scarlett stopped in her tracks at the image they found amongst the long grass, it was a dog, white and gray and unnaturally red.

"It's just a stupid dog; one of the wolves must have got it." Jonathan was instantly bored, the savage wolves leaving their scraps around wasn't anything new, what confused and almost shocked the boy was the quiet sobs not of the animal but of the five-year-old girl still clutching his hand.

Slowly her fingers slipped from Jonathan's as she fell to her knees beside the creature "poor thing…"

Jonathan watched Scarlett tenderly stroke at the blood mattered fur, tears pouring from her eyes and making the blue sparkle. The blonde boy was very puzzled by her reaction; why did she care? Hadn't she gleefully whispered the night before of her own cruel acts towards animals? Why was this random stray mutt any different?

"Jonathan… he's hurting."

"So, let's go back." What Jonathan hadn't expected with his icy words was Scarlett's quick hand stinging across his cheek.

"Don't be so mean!"

Jonathan's hand gripped her small already bruised neck and lifted her slightly from the floor, his eyes black coal "if father hadn't made me promise to help you, I'd snap your neck like a twig. What do you even care about some mutt?"

Scarlett's small blunt nails bit angrily into the skin of her brother's wrist, drawing blood as she twists it, forcing his grip to lack and an ever so quiet wince from the boy as her small body fell, the soft grass thankfully cushioning her knees. Jonathan, his eyes still black, was about to rip her jaw from her skull when he saw her own eyes looking back at him. Gone was that sparkling blue and in their place was a glittering silver and gold, the whites of her eyes washed over with a familiar blackness "it's pointless… they didn't eat him, can't turn him, it's not even like they did it for fun, they did it because they could… he's dying, in so much pain and it means nothing and that's not fair!"

Black faded to green as he watched her sob almost violently; he understood why it upset her now, the pointlessness of the creature's pain. Jonathan couldn't find it in him to give a damn about it but something at the sight of the annoying girl tugged at him.

*SNAP*

The sound echoed through the dry summer breeze and forced Scarlett's head spin round. Her tear washed baby blues found Jonathan stood with a booted foot still pressed against the dog's neck, it's pleading over as his head twisted unnaturally where the boy had snapped its neck.

Jonathan was stone faced, his head tilting slightly as he turned to his meet his sisters gaze "better?"

Scarlett stood all too mechanically, taking slow steps towards the blond haired boy and Jonathan wasn't sure if she would slap him again.

What he didn't expect was for her to stand on the tips of her toes and lay a small, ghost of a kiss that tingled against his cheek. Jonathan stood shell shocked before looking her in the eye for some sort of explanation.

She just smiled sweetly, tear tracks drying on her rosy cheeks, eyes glittering blue… then she pushed him "you're it! First one back's a rotten egg!"

It was annoyed anger that replaced the curiosity as Jonathan picked himself up from the mud and growled, following after pink lace and chocolate curls "Who do you think you're pushing? I'm going to gut you!"

"Got to catch me first!"

Yes, Jonathan defiantly hated Scarlett


	2. two

The weeks passed, turned into months and soon enough the callous Autumn chill had stripped the trees and banished the wolves.

Valentine had been gone more than a week, but his children remained unconcerned.

After all it wasn't the first time he's vanished, they doubted it would be the last.

The sun was fogged out by the sea of cloud washing out the blue sky, both children sat quietly on the porch of their cottage; Jonathan was wrapped in his grey wool coat and doing some sort of experiment with his chemistry set while Scarlett sat merrily in her green velvet dress, sharping their father's weapons.

She was doing it again, watching him. Jonathan could feel her eyes on him and tried to ignore her as his father had said, that she was just a curious girl.

"ouch!"

The corner of Jonathan's lip twitched upward, never turning to the girl now suckling on her freshly sliced finger "you should pay better attention."

Scarlett glared into the back of his blonde locks, pouting "if you weren't so pretty, maybe I could."

Jonathan's back arched, ridged with shock and that strange warmth only the blue-eyed girl seemed to gorge from him. His mouth opened and closed slightly looking for some witty retaught, but the moment had passed.

No.

It was stolen.

Stolen by the portal opening in the long grass of the moor, the girl in her green dress bouncing off her seat giddily, arms open wide.

"Daddy!"

Jonathan watched from the porch, stood in a soldier's stance, waiting patiently as his father scooped up the young girl, making her laugh and giving her tender smiles that made him ache inside.

"Hello Son, now, how have you two been getting along? Well I hope." Valentine eyed the young boy, his arms still clutching to Scarlett.

"Jonny's been reading to me." Valentine raised a brow at that…

As did Jonathan because it was a blatant lie, that seemed so effortless to hide behind her candy sweet smile.

"Is that so?"

Scarlett nodded eagerly, her arms wrapped around their fathers "Yep, he said if I stopped throwing things he'd read with me."

The throwing was a problem, whenever someone did anything that made her angry she'd just start throwing things, a 300-year-old vase, plates, anything within reach.

Brat.

"Excellent. Jonathan, what do you want for dinner?" Valentine smiled brightly and gave his son a small nod of approval as he set down the brunette girl beside the stone-faced boy.

Jonathan licked at his try lips, unsure of the question "you want me to decide?"

"Don't look so distraught son, it's just dinner; and as you've been taking such diligent care of your sister I think you should get to decide on tonight's family meal."

Jonathan wasn't to sure what to do, his father had given him orders his whole life, teaching him, training him, he wasn't used to actually making the decisions, especially with his father staring down at him expectantly "um, spaghetti… and maybe some meatballs?"

"Perfect." The Circle leader announced with a broad smile before clasping and rubbing his hands together "Now, why don't you two head out, I have some business to attend to. Remember, stay out of the lake and the woods."

As he headed inside the cabin, a few fellow Circle members hot on his heels, Jonathan watched after his father and wondered what exactly had just transpired.

Later as Scarlett walked along the shore line, Jonathan eyed her suspiciously, trying to gather his thoughts.

"ow!" the boy grumbled as a sharp pain shot threw his shin.

"You're not listening!" Scarlett pushed out her bottom lip with a fold of her arms, wanting nothing more than to appear as much of the innocent doll she seemed.

He just rolled his green eyes and carried on along the rocky beach, hands pushed deep into the pockets of his coat "well if you had something worth saying maybe I would."

The glittering blue eyes of the girl followed after him, and even though she was heavily trained, lethal and dangerous there was one thing people forgot, she was an emotion driven six-year-old "well Jonny, maybe if you where nicer Daddy would love you as much as he loves me!"

She was on the ground with less time than half a heat took to beat. Blood dripping down the stunned child's chin as Jonathan glared down at her with hellish back eyes and a cruel sneer, leaning over her as he spoke "you think he love's you? You're an experiment, trash he took from the street to play with, I'm his son. His blood. If it ever came down to the orphans he toys with or the son he's spent his life protecting who do you think he'd really choose, 'Lettie?"

He mimicked her nicknaming in cruel mockery, taking a pitiless joy in the tears at pooled in the corner of her eyes as he left her alone in the muggy sand.

Feeling almost proud in his harshness, not caring much for his father's wrath in that moment.

That was more than an hour ago, now he cared deeply, he had been stood outside the cabin for at least ten minutes, no doubt that Scarlett had come running home crying into their father's ear. He should have just killed her at the beach, blamed one of the rabid wolves.

The good thing about the dead is they can't tattle on you.

Jonathan watched the door with a slight tremor, before daring to turn the handle. He'd expected that deathly silence that came companion-ed with his father's rage, the low laughter coming from the kitchen was unexpected.

So was the sight of his father staring the spaghetti and wearing a tender smile, filling the cottage with sweet garlic, tomato scent.

Beside him, sat shoe-less and cross-legged on the counter was Scarlett, the corner of her mouth bruised as it curved upward innocently "Jonny!"

Valentine graced his son with a glance and a tight-lipped smile "Oh, there you are son, just in time for dinner, did Henry find you?"

"No, why would he?"

Confusion was obvious as Scarlett gracefully jumped from the counter top "Daddy sent him out to look for you. I'm sorry I took off, but when I fell, I just wanted to come home."

"You…?"

Valentine turned his back to the two children, taking the meatballs out of the oven, giving Scarlett a chance moment to widen her eyes slightly, singling to the blonde boy to just play along.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat Jonathan spared a glance to his father's back "I was looking for you…"

"well Jonathan you should have came home, gotten me, but I understand you wanting to find your sister yourself, after all she is your responsibility!" Valentine's eyes met his sons during the last of his words, silently telling his son something that hadn't the nerve to leave his lips.

Jonathan nodded nimbly before taking a step closer into the kitchen "Sorry, father."

"it's not me you should be apologizing to…" Valentine's dark gaze never left his son's green eyes, stood hand on hip watching as the boy turned to his sister, Jonathan sighed as he met her gaze "Scarlett, I'm sorry."

This was the moment, the moment she could end her game and reveal the truth of the wounds littering her perfectly porcelain face.

But she didn't.

Instead she smiled joyfully, snatching up the boy's hand and guiding him to the small dining table "come help me set the table."

He went with her with under the mindful eye of their father, a ghosting smile on the Shadowhunter's face.

that moment passed so fast it was almost questionable.

Once Valentine had sent Hugin and Munin to fetch after Henry, their family dinner was almost what you'd expect of a Mundane family.

They spoke of simple things, Jonathan's piano lessons, Scarlett's growing love of literature.

It was nice.

For the briefest of moments.

As they started desert, Jonathan and Valentine both enjoying their generous slices of chocolate cake while Scarlett crushed snickerdoodles over her bowl of butterscotch ice-cream; she was the only one who didn't notice the shift in atmosphere as their father smiled proudly "Scarlett, my dear, I have something for you; an early birthday present."

Her eyes glittered with joy at her father's words whilst Jonathan's jealously regarding the doll like girl set back into its usual foothold.

That feeling was drowned out as Valentine returned to the table with a bronze bird cage, a Falcon perched proudly inside.

Scarlett was awe stuck, ice cream dripping down her chin and staining the velvet of her dress as she admired the bird.

The scene was an echo of memory for young Jonathan, even down to the words his father carefully spoke "this is a Falcon. Falcons are raptors – killing birds and you, my darling Scarlett, are to train him. Make him obedient."

"What's his name?"

"Whatever you choose."

Valentine watched his daughter, examined her reaction to the bird, much like he had his son's reactions years before.

Unbeknownst to both children today was the day Valentine had broken the neck of his other son's Falcon. The soft-hearted boy failing him in this task just as his blood son had done, except where one Jonathan had loved and nurtured the bird over the years, making it unless and broken, the other had grown impatient in a matter of weeks and simply decided to maim the creature out of curiosity; wondering how a Falcon could hunt or feed without it's beak.

The bird starved.

His son's failed.

Valentine hoped his daughter would do better.

"I'll call him Pip." Scarlett smiled, never taking her eyes off the wild predatory bird, Jonathan scoffed openly while Valentine simply nodded in a vague approval.

Trust Valentine to take a beautiful moment with his children and taint it with his teachings.

That night came quickly and quietly, like a killer creeping through the halls to put down the day.

Scarlett sat at the desk of her dimly lit room, wearing her favorite pale pink nighty that almost touched the floor as she finished brushing out her dark curls.

Jonathan watched her from the door why, eyeing the falcon their father had placed in the far corner, unaware of Scarlett eyeing him through the mirror on her dresser "Jonny, what's the matter?"

His green eyes lock onto the girl as she turned to him, still in her seat, hairbrush in hand as he took curious steps into her room, keeping his voice low as to not draw his father or Henry's attention from across the hall "Why didn't you tell dad what really happened at the lake?"

"Why would I?" her voice was that sickly sweet that made him want to scream, her eyes flooded with confusion.

"To get me in trouble, to turn him against me, I don't know. Why wouldn't you?" he spoke through gritted teeth, frustrated with how little he understood his sister.

Scarlett stood calmly, looking like an angel child despite the bruise standing out brightly on her face. Those big blue eyes consuming and confusing Jonathan as she came to stand before him "You're my big bother. I'd never tell on you."

Blinking rapidly to try and break the spell Scarlett seemed to cast over him, Jonathan shook his head to clear the fog "I don't understand."

Scarlett's soft doll like hand slid easily between his fingers, lifting it to trace small patterns "we have to look after each other, even when we're mean." It was then he felt the harsh bite of her nails cutting into his palm "even if we make each other hurt because that's what siblings do, isn't it?"

"I don't know…" his breath hitched slightly as the warm trickles of blood pooled in his palm "how do I know you won't tell?"

As her bloodied nails left his skin there was a small smile on those petal pink lips. That is until she raised his hand to lap a quick kiss into the fresh crescent shaped wounds. She smiled sweetly, a smear of blood on her lips as she spoke cheerily "there."

"What?" Jonathan's confusion was blatant on his face and in his voice.

"I sealed it with a kiss, that's what you have to do to really keep a promise." She said it so matter of fact, like this was common knowledge, a law that all had no choice but to uphold.

So what choice does Jonathan have but to skeptically accept her promise with a curt nod and silently head to his own room, stopping at her door for just a moment "Goodnight, Scarlett."

"Night, Jonny."


End file.
